Letting Go
by kayOH
Summary: The Wildcats had a great senior year. Then, the unthinkable happens causing their lives to all be changed. AN: Theres a lot of 'flashback' moments.


"Oh, my god!" Taylor shouted.

The Wildcats final prom ended with fireworks over the school: A perfect ending to the perfect night. The prom had literally been magical. As wildcats walked in, lights danced across the

ceiling. Gold streamers fell from the ceiling, looking like golden ribbons welcome the finest. A variety of songs were played, everything from the Beatles to Kevin Rudolf.

"What time is?" Troy asked coyly.

"Party time!" Chad instantly yelled.

Random shouts and yells rang out. Parties always followed important events. East High might as well have been nicknamed "Home of the Parties." There was literally a party every night. The chess club could have won their first match; they would have a party. The computer club could have figured out how to program the latest software; they would have a party. Parties were a guarantee at East High.

Troy held Sharpay by the waist and slid her in the limo. Kelsi and Jason followed quickly after them. Chad pulled Taylors hand. She reached out and grabbed Gabriella's hand, trying to pull her in. Gabriella slid her hand in Ryan's and pulled him in the limo. Her knee whammed into Sharpays as she sat next to the girl . It still surprised Gabriella at how close the two were now. When Gabriella and Ryan started dating, she and Shay became even closer.

Sharpay rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"My place, right?" Chad asked. Everyone nodded. His mansion was the perfect party house. He had a huge in-ground pool in his backyard, as well as a tennis court. His house was perfect for any occasion.

The limo pulled up to the brilliant white house. With whoops' and hollers' the wildcats left the limo, and headed into the backyard. Sharpay started dancing around. Troy grabbed her by the waist A giggle escaped her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Chad interrupted the moment by yelling in a microphone "Troy, wildcat captain. The man who kept us undefeated this entire year. SPEECH!"

Troy mumbled under his breath then walked to the microphone "Wildcats!" A series of woos rang out through the yard.

"It was an awesome basketball season, and baseball season." He paused for a moment. "We had a lot of great moments out there. Chad shooting the final basket of our final game"—unexpected cheers broke through the crowd—"Some idiots danced around the baseball diamond." Troy smirked at Ryan, who turned crimson in response. Laughter broke out.

"Those are all awesome, but none are my absolute favorite moment." He walked around the yard holding the microphone and hopped next to Sharpay. "Bring able to hang out with friends and family one last time before graduation happens to be my favorite moments. But, still, it feels like something is missing." Wrinkles creased his forehead.

"Aha!" He yelled. His head snapped toward Chad, and he nodded. Chad threw something at Troy, who caught it without looking. His eyes remain locked in Sharpays.

"Shay, I love you more than anything or anyone else. We might be really young, but for almost 6 years you've been my everything." His knee sank to the ground Gasps and random whistles and claps rang throughout the yard. Sharpays mouth shot down as tears flew to her eyes. Unable to speak, she nodded hard. Finally her voice returned to her body. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Troy slid the diamond ring on her finger. Shouts and claps filled the yard. Girls squealed and ran to Shay begging to see 'the rock.' Chad hugged Troy tightly.

"Nice job, bro." he smiled.

Troy couldn't respond. It felt like his face could do nothing but smile.

"For the third time, YES! I promise I will come over tomorrow Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed.

It had been a long night, but a beautiful night. The full moon rose above the trees, casting a white shadow across the yard. The part was finally coming to a close at 3 in the morning. Kelsi and Jason had just left; now Sharpay and Ryan were on their way.

Gabriella and Ryan were locked in a tight embrace. Already, people were counting down the days until those two were hitched. They had been inseparable since junior year. The two connected instantly, and seemed to be able to communicate just by staring each other down.

Sharpay sat on the hood of her car; her head lay on troy's shoulder. The two held each other in a tight embrace as well. There embrace, however, was tighter, and closer than Gabriella's and Ryan's. They appeared to be one body: Inseparable and forever connected.

Ryan slid into the driver's seat, "Shay, I will leave you here."

She rolled her green eyes and reluctantly slid off the hood and into the car.

Her eyes locked with Troy's once more. "I love you."

He closed her door gently. "Bye Mrs. Bolton!" A smile flashed across her face, "I love the sound of that" She called as the car pulled out of the driveway. He laughed and waved. "I love you."

He and Gabriella walked back into the house. Gabriella settled back onto the air-mattress with Taylor.

Poor Taylor couldn't handle the utter chaos of parties. She lay sprawled across the mattress, looking as if she would never wake up. Her light snoring assured everyone that Taylor was only asleep, nothing more. Gabriella giggled quietly. Honestly, she was surprised Taylor had made it to 2:30.

Troy settled back into the couch opposite of Chad. The day had been perfect, but tiring. He felt himself drifting off to sleep. Then all he saw was black.

Someone began to shake him violently. "Troy, wake UP!" His eyes shot open and darted to the clock. 5 AM? He wacked the person. "Not gonna to happen," He muttered, his voice too overrun with sleep to yell.

"Man. It's serious." Troy peeked at Chad. His eyes were red from tears. He shot up. "What happened?" He looked around. Gabriella and Taylor were nowhere to be found. Troy bolted up the stairs, but not before he heard "Wait.. Theres..."

He sprinted into the living room and stopped instantly. Everyone was there: Kelsi and Jason, Martha, Zeke, Jimmie, Donny even Tara. Gabriella sat squished between Taylor and Kelsi. Her head was in her hands. Troy cleared his throat. Her head shot up. Black rivers flowed down her face. Chad flew into the living room and smacked into Troy. "Ouch," he rubbed his head. Normally, the room would have burst out laughing. Troy was the only one to move. "What," he said quietly. Chad looked around, "I tried to tell him…, but he ran." He mumbled quietly.

Troy's phone suddenly buzzed loudly. Everyone stared at it. He grabbed it swiftly, and flipped it open.

"Text Message From:

Shay

View Now

View Later"

He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Maybe she could tell him some answers.

"I'm in an accident. If anything happens

I love you.

I always will

Sent: June 14th at 3:30 a.m

Received: June 14th at 5:15 a.m."

And it was then, that he understood.


End file.
